Simon's Story
Simon’s Story Chapter 1 “Hey Simon, What are you doing after work?” a voice said next to me, it was one of my best friends Damon. “Oh hey Damon, I think I’m just heading home and helping my mom” “I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go to the base today, I found something interesting in the woods and thought you’d like to see, Sarah’s coming to see later, you should too” After saying this Damon steered off down the path to his job at the mine and I continued to the farm. It was a nice day here in the south blue, everything was peaceful and the sun was shining bright on this almost cloudless day, and then something disturbed the silence, I heard shouting at the end of the road where Mr. Charles’ farm was. There seems to be some sort of argument going on, no it was…Pirates!! How did they get this far inland? What are they doing here? What are they after? So many questions spinning in my head, without reason I snuck up to listen to them. “Where is it? Where is the Container?” I heard from what seemed to be the captain wearing a long red coat and a typical feathered captain hat, “I don’t know what you’re talking about” Mr. Charles sounded worried but truthful as he was held on his knees with his hands bound behind his back. I was scared, watching them rip apart the farmhouse and beating Mr. Charles for answers. Without thinking, I ran at the pirate holding Mr. Charles down and my foot made contact with his face before I could turn around to look at the captain I was on the floor with my face being pushed into the dirt. “Let him go he’s just a boy” I heard Mr. Charles yell “I don’t know anything about a Container” “Well my associate here” the captain points at a captive with bound hands and a gag “says he left it around these parts, and the only people that could have found it out here would be you” There was mumbling from behind the captain, the captive was trying to speak, the captain held a knife to the gag and cut it off allowing the captive to speak but also slicing his lip a little. “It isn’t here, it’s in the woods” the captive said stuttering. “If you’re lying, I’ll cut more than just your lip” the captain said pointing the knife at the captive’s throat “bring the boy” My hands were bound and I was pulled up and led down the path to the woods leaving Mr. Charles on the ground with bound hands. “Why do you want me?” I asked the pirates “What could you possibly want with me?” “We need a new deckhand, that’s you” The captain interrupted with a grin “Plus the more people we have, the easier we’ll find this damned container” What was in this container? And why was it so important? So many questions left unanswered. We walked around for what seemed to be a whole day but I could tell it was only around seven hours, through the trees I could see the smoke from the village as people started to light their fires the daylight starting to leave the skies and our surroundings getting harder to traverse. I hear voices quietly in the distance and realised that the base was nearby and that Damon would be bringing Sarah there to see what he had found, I started whistling a song quietly but loud enough to drown out the voices of my friends, the captain seemed to get annoyed by this and turned to look at me. “Stop whistling you brat” he sneered at me with a look of disgust. “What exactly are you looking for anyway?” I asked him “That’s none of your business” still sounding annoyed and turned away “stupid brat” “Maybe I’ve seen it, I do come out here a lot” his interest seemed to grow as I said this. “A Box, maybe the size of a chair without a back” he said in a slightly kinder voice probably trying to gain my trust. “And what if I tell you what I know? What’ll happen to me? And that guy?” I moved my head towards the captive as if to point at him. “We’ll let you go” he smirked “There’s a waterfall…just up this slope” I smirked back “Take me there, to the top and I’ll show you exactly where I saw something like that” The captive gave me a strange look and the Captain just smiled and nodded. “Okay boy you have one chance…if you disappoint me…you’d better hope it’s a quick ending at the bottom of that waterfall” He looked slightly impressed by my cooperation and possibly at my guts for talking to him like that, I led the way to the top of the falls and asked for my hands to be unbound so that I may point exactly where I saw the container. “You see that tree with the strange shape over there?” I pointed towards the area where the Admiral Wolves make their home. These wolves are extremely versatile and deadly but are also intelligent, as long as you respect them they won’t harm you and may even help you if you earned enough trust. “Thank you Captain” I grabbed his hand and shook it leaving a little of my blood from when I was pushed into the floor on him and turned to face the village “A deal’s a deal” suddenly his hand was on my shoulder. “You really thought we’d let you go?” he pulled me back and stood me next to his captive right above the waterfall. “This is why I like kids….so gullible” he said and started to laugh, he raised his hand with two fingers and motioned to his crew to take care of us, almost instantly we were both pushed from the cliff falling fast to the pool below, I grabbed onto the captive and made sure we didn’t get split up and that we both held our breath deeply and then –SPLASH– we hit the water at an amazingly high speed and caused a huge ripple in the pool, still holding on to the captive I pulled him along whilst swimming and found the opening to the base, I swam along a little longer and saw the light inside. Once we came out of the water I saw Damon and Sarah and they spotted me too, they rushed over and helped me up along with the captive I was still holding on to, I let go of the captive and muttered the words “bring…the doctor” coughing a few times, the lights went out…I was unconscious. Chapter 2 “Simon…..Simon, wake up Simon” I hear the doctor talking to me. “Oh…hey doc…what…what happened?” I sat up and started rubbing my head, I had a slight pain there and started to notice it was quite dull compared to the pain in the rest of my body, but instantly I remembered. I stood up quickly and looked around, there was the captive in a makeshift bed in the base and next to him…it was…a container….. “Simon you need to rest” The doctor was trying to get me to sit back down but my eyes were fixated. “Damon…is that?” My eyes still fixated on the box. “Yea that’s what I was telling you about, the thing I found in the woods” he replied as he walked over to it “What’s inside?” I asked in wonder “We don’t know yet…we waited for you and were about to open it when you showed up with that guy” I walked over to the box by the Captive and settled down with everyone sitting in a circle near me. “Simon what happened to you?” the doctor asked, I had almost forgotten about him and shook off the surprise, and then I noticed that Doc. Simmons, Damon and Sarah were looking at me similarly probably wondering the same thing. I explained the story as best I could, during this time the captive regained consciousness and added bits to the explanation, when I was done…we were all looking at the box. “We should open it” my gaze shifted to Damon as he said this, I watched as he picked up the box and looked for a way inside, and then he found it, a small hole big enough for one finger on one of the edges, he slid off the side of the box and everyone’s face looked the same except the captive who knew exactly what we were seeing. A fruit…a big white pear with odd pink arrows on it, I noticed that our puzzled expression wasn’t shared by the captive and asked him the question we were all thinking. “What is it?” Everyone looked at the captive and he gave a trapped expression, he couldn’t help but answer us. “It’s a Devil Fruit…an undiscovered fruit” he looked slightly panicked whilst saying this. “A…Devil Fruit… Aren’t they just legends?” Everyone seemed to agree as Sarah said this. “I heard those stories as a kid, they’re older than I am” The Doc stated to everyone. “Then what would you call this?” The captive pointed at the fruit as he said this. Everyone was stuck in thought; it was obvious that it wasn’t a normal fruit or even a rare fruit, so maybe it was…a Devil Fruit. “What does it do?” Damon held up the fruit keeping his eyes on its unique appearance “Should I eat it?” “No! You shouldn’t!!” Sarah grabbed the fruit from him and held it behind her to stop him attempting to get to it. “You don’t know what it does yet, it could hurt you.” “It won’t hurt you” The captive blurted out “It’ll give you a power, but which power, is unknown….as I said, this one is undiscovered” he looked down as if shamed by the fruit. “What’s up with you? Who are you anyway?” The Doc asked the captive as he spotted his shame. “Icarus….David Icarus, I’m an explorer working for the World Government to find and Retrieve Devil Fruits for experimentation.” He looked even more shameful now. “I’ve been collecting the fruits for a few years now, but I didn’t understand just how powerful they can be” “What would happen if someone ate this fruit then? I asked him full of curiosity. “The one who eats it would gain a power of sorts but they would lose the ability to swim” Icarus explained “The legend says this is because, when you eat a Devil Fruit the sea will hate you and take away your ability to swim” “What did the pirates want with it?” As I said this I heard something from the woods, someone was yelling as loud as they could by the sounds of it. My attention quickly looked at the exit of the base which led through a series of tunnels, for the voice to reach this far they must have been really close or really loud. Then I remembered…I sent the pirates to the wolves, I got up quickly and rushed towards the exit. “Where are you going Simon? You really should rest” Doc. Simmons said to me, everyone else agreeing with him. “I need to see the wolves, I need to know they’re ok” Everyone gave me a puzzled expression “If these fruits exist…maybe one of the pirates had one, and I sent them to the wolves, I need to help them” I carried on walking out knowing the tunnels like the back of my hand, I reached the exit as quick as I could and ran towards the Wolves den leaving everyone back at the base, but I think I heard them start to follow me but I carried on as fast as I could. I saw it; the den was littered with wolves except…they weren’t sleeping, the small area with the corpses of wolves all over the place, I heard a whimper “Whose there?” I turned around quickly to look, a wolf survived a small pup about 9 months old with a wounded leg, I bowed to it just in case it had learned the culture of its species and sure enough it lowered its head in return, I rushed over to it and looked at its injury, it seemed to have sprained its front left leg whilst escaping, I picked it up and rushed back the way I came being careful as to not fall or drop the wolf, I reached them, The Doc and Damon had come after me, I rushed over to them and told them what I saw. “Doc…Please help him” I showed him the wolf in my arms and he looked slightly alarmed. “Ok place him down gently” he said after he regained his senses, I knelt down allowing the wolf to the ground and watched as it moved behind me. “Oh, you two need to show your respects” I told them both “Just bow till he acknowledges you” They bowed down and the wolf lowered its head to them and came back from behind me. “He’ll just need to keep off that leg for a few days” The Doc explained “We should get him to safety, Simon you carry him back to the base” I picked him up and walked at a reasonably fast pace towards the base and noticed that Damon and the Doc went towards the village. “Don’t worry little guy, I’ll keep you safe” He licked my face showing that he understood “Hmm I’ll call you Kazaku, you like that?” He let out a soft bark to show that he liked it a lot also seeming to understand that we needed to stay quiet out here. –Crunch– I heard a twig snap when someone stood on it, I turned around quickly and then I couldn’t see, my head was covered with a canvas bag and I was knocked out. Category:Stories Category:Ikaruza